


Predictions

by Welfycat



Category: Misfits
Genre: Canadian Shack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welfycat/pseuds/Welfycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan's new power was useful but had some important drawbacks they hadn't discovered until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predictions

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: AU starting Season 3. Nathan doesn't leave and he has a different new power.

The moment was blissfully silent, neither of them speaking as they tipped their heads back and looked up into the softly falling snow. Nathan's hand was still wrapped around Simon's wrist, the exposed skin of their hands and faces cooling in the sudden temperature change.

"Well, that worked," Nathan said, breaking the contact and turning around in the open space.

Simon supposed that was true enough. The men who'd been trying to kill them, a pair of twins who could shoot destructive laser beams from their eyes, were no longer dangerously close to immolating them. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know! I've never fucking done it before, have I? I just thought: we need to get as far away as we can get, and the next thing I know we're here." Nathan folded his arms and managed to look incredibly smug for someone who had snowflakes on the end of his nose and on his eyelashes. "Not a bad power, if I do say so myself. Better than you lot, at least."

Simon supposed that was true as well. Seeing the future was all well and good, but he'd discovered that he only rarely got enough information for him to be able to use it. "Are you going to take us back then? Do you even know where we are?"

"The North Pole," Nathan said, his grin broadening further. "We're at the bloody North Pole!"

"We're not at the North Pole," Simon said, not even having to think about it before he spoke. Because that just didn't make sense.

"Oh, and how the hell do you know? I would think that the person who teleported us here would know where we are. And I say we're at the North Pole."

Simon pulled his cellphone out of his pocket and checked. "Well, for one thing, I don't think the North Pole has very good cellphone reception. For another, that sign over there says _Winnipeg - 50 kilometers._ "

Nathan was silent for a moment. "So, Australia? I didn't think Australia got this much snow."

"Canada. We're in Canada," Simon said, closing his eyes and reminding himself that he'd promised Kelly he wouldn't actually hurt Nathan too much, even though he'd been training in a variety of combat maneuvers.

"Ah, I suppose that makes more sense," Nathan said as he dug the toe of one of his torn up trainers deeper into the snow.

"Can you get us back or not?" Simon said, opening his eyes and glaring at Nathan. Thinking quickly, he put his hand on Nathan's hand before Nathan could actually try to send himself back without him. Simon wouldn't fancy trying to fly back to England without a passport and he had some very serious concerns about Nathan's ability to come back for him.

Nathan squeezed his eyes shut and made a strange noise that was a cross between a moan and a high pitched grunt. "Nope, can't do it," he said after a minute.

Simon supressed a sigh but kept his hand firmly around Nathan's bony wrist as he started walking towards a small building he'd seen.

"What? What are you doing?" Nathan asked, trying to shake Simon off his wrist.

"Going inside before we freeze. We're not exactly dressed for an impromptu trip to Canada," Simon explained.

"But why are you holding my hand?" Nathan's voice rose in pitch as he tried to shake Simon off once again.

Simon rolled his eyes and examined the lock on the small shack and then felt in the pockets of his orange jumpsuit. "So I don't get left behind when you teleport us back. And for the record, I think you should work on teleporting where you want to and when you need to, that way we don't wind up in Canada every time we're trying to escape."

Nathan shrugged and flung one of his hands out. "I can't control it. It just happens!"

Using his lock pick it only took a minute for Simon to get the door open and they stumbled inside. It was dark and they both fumbled around until they found a small battery powered lantern and a pair of windup torches.

Standing just inside, able to see each other in the small pool of light, Simon reached up with his free hand and dusted all the snow crystals out of Nathan's curly hair.

Nathan smiled, and Simon was surprised to discover it was different than Nathan's typical manic grins. They stood for a moment, shivering slightly in the cold, but watching each other with more intensity than they ever had in the past.

The shack was pretty empty, but there was a small camp bed with blankets in clear plastic bins on a shelf. They made themselves as comfortable as possible on the bed and after a minute Nathan twisted his hand around so that they were holding hands.

Simon decided not to object because it was easier to keep a hold of Nathan this way and kept his fingers warmer too.

"This is kind of nice, don't you think? I mean it's not the beach or anything, but it's nice," Nathan said after a few minutes.

Simon nodded, discovering that when he thought about it, this wasn't as bad as he might have predicted. Nathan's hand squeezed his and Simon was caught with a sudden flash of the future, his lips on Nathan's and their bare chests pressed together. When he opened his eyes and the vision faded, Simon realized that the idea of kissing Nathan wasn't as bad as he might have predicted either.


End file.
